Justin Morrison
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Los Angeles, California, USA | career_start = 2001 | draft = 81st overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks }} Justin Morrison (born August 10, 1979, in Los Angeles, California) is a professional ice hockey player currently playing for Lukko of the SM-Liiga. Playing career Justin Morrison starting playing hockey late in his childhood — around age 11 — after seeing the sport at a local rink. His talent was quickly recognized as he moved from local Los Angeles teams to playing for the Omaha Lancers in the United States Hockey League. Soon thereafter, he became a member of the USA U-17 team that participated in the World U-17 Hockey Challenge. Morrison has since played for the United States World Junior Team in the 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, and has been a recurring member of the USA Hockey Inline Team. As a teenager, Morrison appeared in the movie D2: The Mighty Ducks as a street hockey player. Morrison's collegiate career consisted of four years at Colorado College playing in the WCHA. He is a current member of the university's Century Club, having tallied more than 100 collegiate points. Morrison was drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft in the 3rd round, as the 81st pick overall. At the time, he was the second-highest NHL draft pick in the school's illustrious hockey history. He was also the first African-American hockey player from Los Angeles to be drafted into the NHL. As a professional, Morrison spent four seasons with the Vancouver Canucks of the NHL and their affiliate the Manitoba Moose of the AHL. Morrison also spent a season with Atlanta Thrashers, playing for the Chicago Wolves in the AHL. Morrison's first season overseas was in the Swedish Elitserien playing for Modo Hockey. For Modo, Morrison tallied 28 points in 34 games (18 goals, 10 assists) and helped lead Modo to an SEL Championship. During the 2007–08 season Morrison played for Lukko in the Finnish SM-Liiga, where he was the team's top scorer having tallied 51 points in 50 games during the regular season. He has also played for Frölunda HC in Eitserien, for the Hamburg FreezersHamburg Freezers Presseservice Freezers verpflichten US-Stürmer Justin Morrison in the DEL, and for a short time with both the HC Dinamo Minsk in the KHL and Switzerland's HC DavosJustin Morrison für drei Spiele zum HCD. In 2009, Morrison again joined USA Hockey, this time for the Deutschland Cup, hosted by the city of Munich. Morrison took home Player of the Game honors against Germany for his 2-goal effort, and was the USA's top scorer for the tournament. Team USA took home 2nd place to Germany after losing in a shoot-out to the Czech Republic. For the 2009-10 season, Morrison returned to his former Club Lukko in the Finland SM-Liiga. Privates Justin Morrison lives with his wife Haley Morrison in San Diego, California, where she is a practicing attorney. Amateur career statistics References External links * Category:Lukko Rauma players Category:Born in 1979 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Colorado College Tigers players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Modo Hockey players Category:Omaha Lancers players Category:Rapperswil-Jona Lakers players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks